Tainted Love
by aliendroid
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is a spy. Gaara is an assassin. Both are members of the group "Bijuu", working directly under Naruto and normally working alone. They have been in a relationship with each other for years. A new assignment thoug requires them to work together and perhaps push the boundaries of their relationship. AU, NejiGaa, Yaoi. Side story to "Dark Love" but can be read separately.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tainted Love**_

**Pixy Stixs and Disney music are the ultimate writing tools! Oh that and a laptop. Hello, this is a companion story to "Dark Love", but you don't have to read that story to get this one. If you are interested in its predecessor please check it out! Until then, Enjoy!**

**Plot: Neji Hyuuga is a deadly spy. Gaara is a merciless assassin. They share a love that is just as tainted as their professions. Gaara and Neji have been together for years, but now this new job Naruto sends them on pushes their bond to the limit.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura **

**Rating: M (sex, violence, blood, language, torture the works!)**

**Artwork: There are two pictures that go along with this story drawn by the fantastic Barunka. Go to my profile to find a link to the pictures and Barunka's deviant site.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this includes the characters. All rights belong to their respective owners. The only thing I can lay claim to is this world and Asura.**

_Chapter 1: Shots in the Night_

Neon signs lit the dark and crowded streets. Seemingly mindless masses milled about like thousands of ants without any direction. Even with all the apparent chaos there was still order. People found their way to their location, voices filtered in and out as dozens of conversations drifted in the night air. A man with black rimmed jade eyes, crimson red hair, dressed in black cargo pants, a red t-shirt, a red leather jacket, black leather gloves, and combat boots was just one of the many faceless drones in the crowd so it seemed.

Gaara's lips twitched up as he caught the end of a conversation when he passed a man talking on his cell phone. "No of course I'm at the office honey," the man was saying.

'_Since when did the red light district become an office?_' Gaara thought bitterly. Humans never ceased to amaze the redhead. They lied, cheated, stole, bribed, killed, and raped. Gaara smirked at his thoughts. Who was he to judge a lying husband? With all the skeletons in his closet, he was the last person to judge. But maybe it was because he has seen the darker side of man, is the darker side of society, that he can have such thoughts. His hands were stained with the blood of men, women, and even children. It was inevitable that one day he would most likely meet his end by the hands of someone just like him. Someone tainted and full of humanity's' darkest sins.

Gaara walked towards a black building with a neon pink sign, _Pink Panther_, hanging over the door. He bypassed the line and walked right up to the doorman, a tall man with shortly cropped dark brown hair, and muscles bulging from underneath his tight black shirt. The man looked Gaara over with his dull brown eyes and unhooked the rope. With a slight nod Gaara stepped through and entered the club.

Loud music filled the air and assaulted Gaara's ears. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to allow them to adjust to the dim pink lighting. Gaara glanced around taking in the scene he found himself in. Off to both sides were situated two seating areas made up of pink couches and chairs arranged around black tables. A sunken in dance floor was in the middle of the area, speakers situated at the four corners. The bar was directly behind the dance floor, huge mirrors reflected the whole scene from behind it. The DJ was on a raised platform to Gaara's right. Jade eyes darted to a door off to the left. A small smirk found its way to his lips as he moved through the crowd of intoxicated dancers and clubbers. He passed by scantily clad waitress wearing pink and black leotards, cat ears, and a tail.

Reaching the door Gaara flashed a black card with a pink cat on it to the two large men standing beside the door. They were both dressed like the doorman. Black slacks and a tight black t-shirt, over bulging muscles. One was a black man with a shaved head the other was a white man with blonde hair cut into a military crew cut. The blonde looked at the card and opened the door for Gaara. With a slight nod of his head he stepped in, the door clicking shut behind him.

'_I need to thank Shikamaru for the card_,' Gaara made a mental note as he made his way down the hallway he now found himself in. He could no longer hear the offending music; in its place eerie silence greeted him. The hallway itself was a dark red with black doors placed every twenty feet. As Gaara made his way down the hallway he reached into his jacket and pulled out a 9mm and screwed on a silencer. An unnecessary precaution considering the backrooms are soundproof, but one Gaara still felt was needed. Reaching the farthest room on the right Gaara reached for the handle and opened the door.

"What the? Who the hell are you?" squawked a fat man sitting on a leather couch. He was wearing chocolate brown silk pants and a white silk shirt that barely contained the rolls of lard that threatened to spilt it at the seams. He had muddy brown hair and beady black eyes. He had two girls, one on each side of him, under his flabby arms. The one on his right had auburn hair and fogged over hazel eyes. The one of his left had black hair and dazed green eyes. Obviously they were both high. Both had on stiletto heels, black miniskirts, and a corset. The auburn woman's was a deep shade of red, while the black haired woman's was purple.

"Naruto sends his regards," Gaara said before training the gun to the man's head. His eyes went wide in recognition and Gaara smirked. He pulled the trigger three times. One bullet lodged itself in the man's head, the other two struck his companions in the same location. Stepping forward Gaara placed two more bullets in the man's chest for good measure. Turning on his heel he placed his gun back into its holster behind his back, left the room, walked down the hallway, and exited through the door. Calmly he walked across the club not bothering to look at the mindless drones that didn't even understand the world they were in. He walked out of the club, turned right, and headed for uptown.

As he walked his mind drifted to the past and how he got caught up in the world he now found himself in, how he came to work for the _Bijuu_.

"_Gaara!" called a blonde teen with brilliant blue eyes. He looked innocent but Gaara knew better. The blonde was deadly. "Gaara, it was just confirmed you're looking at the heir to _Bijuu_." Naruto announced with a huge grin. Gaara had known this was coming. Naruto was the obvious choice to lead the group. Even if Fugaku had two sons, Itachi was already leading _Akatsuki _and Sasuke just didn't have the mindset to lead. Naruto was strong and charismatic, people were willing to follow him into the depths of hell. Gaara being one of them. _

"_Congratulations," Gaara said as his friend threw his arm around his shoulder. _

"_Thanks! So let's go celebrate," Naruto said pulling Gaara out of their high school doors. _

It was at that moment, the moment it was confirmed Naruto was forever to be wrapped in the dark, that Gaara tainted his soul with the blood of the people who would get in Naruto's way. Gaara didn't regret it at all. He had been born into this world, the underbelly of society. It only seemed fitting that he served someone he could give his life for, just like his father before him. Gaara wasn't alone in his choice. His siblings had also chosen to follow Naruto. His childhood friend truly was a shining light in the dark for all those trapped in its depts. But Gaara knew that that light also held warmth for all those who were bathed in it. Naruto protected the members of _Bijuu_ and took each death as if it was a physical blow to himself.

"Welcome home Gaara-sama," said a man wearing a red uniform.

"Evening," Gaara said to the doorman of the high-rise luxury apartment he had entered. "Is Neji back from the office?" Gaara asked.

"No sir," the man said.

"Thank you," Gaara said. He walked briskly across the lobby of the lavish building. The room was painted in creams with golden trim. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling which was painted to depict the ancient Greek gods in battle with the Titians. Persian rugs were strategically placed with rich colored furniture around them creating small seating areas. The floor was polished Japanese ash. Gaara reached the elevators and slid a blue card into a card reader. A light blinked green and the doors opened. Stepping inside Gaara leaned against the back of the elevator as it rose up to the penthouse on the twelfth floor.

Most people in his line of business lived in less extravagant surroundings, but his lover was from a wealthy family. He was use to a specific level of comfort, and Gaara also had to admit to himself the added security of the high class apartments was nice. You couldn't get through the door unless the doorman knew you, and you couldn't get passed the lobby unless you had a resident with you or a cardkey.

The elevator came to a stop. A soft ping rang out three times before the doors slid open revealing a light blue hallway with large windows looking out over the city on the left. Potted plants were positioned in each corner and a piece of art depicting a man fighting a lion stood on the far wall opposite the elevator doors. Gaara stepped out into the hallway and gazed at the night skyline of the city.

Turning away from the view he walked to the only door on the floor. It was a steel double door with an intricate swirl design carved into the surface. Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Pushing it into a deadbolt lock Gaara opened the door and entered the apartment. He walked over to a keypad on the wall beside the door and quickly typed in the security code. There was a confirming beep as the door clicked shut. Reaching over Gaara flicked on the lights before going further into the room.

Gaara walked further into the apartment taking in the familiar surroundings. The cream walls, black leather U shaped sofa, the tall steel sculpture that Gaara was still not sure what is was supposed to be, a painting of the Garden of Eden, the deep rich wood floor it was all so familiar. A comforting sight Gaara always looked forward to coming home to.

Removing his jacket he set it onto the back of the couch as he moved into a room off to the side. Flipping the light on, he was greeted with dark red walls, black curtains, full bookshelves, a glass desk with a laptop and a large leather wheeled office chair, and finally two weapons lockers. Gaara walked over to one of the lockers, spun in the combination, and opened the metal door. He removed his holster and gun and hung it on a hook within the locker. He then moved to his ankle and unstrapped an eight inch hunting knife. Finally he removed a 22 derringer. Shutting the locker and replacing the lock, Gaara went over to the small desk, and started up the MacBook. Taking out his cellphone he set it on the charger and the turned back to the screen.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Lying on a roof in the business district of North End a man dressed in midnight blue peers into a building with a pair of night vision binoculars. His rich brown, nearly black, hair was tied and secured so that the wind could not toss it around. His silver and lavender eyes watched the scene in a room in the law office across the street. An earpiece allowed him to hear what was being said. Neji listened closely to the conversation while he watched the two occupants of the office he had his sights trained on.

"I don't think we should go through with this," said the man in the room. He had red hair, a soft complexion that was blemished by dark freckles. His brown eyes seemed frightened and wary of his surroundings. He was wearing black slacks, a light blue shirt with a darker blue tie, and he had on a matching dark blue jacket.

"It's too late to back out now!" snipped a blonde woman, her hair pulled back into a complicated twist. She had grey green eyes that were sharp and shrewd. She was wearing a blood red pencil skirt that reached just below her knees, a white blouse, and a matching blood red jacket. Around her throat was a simple golden chain, and she had a pair of golden studs in her ears. She looked every bit the professional lawyer.

"Naruto isn't an idiot, he is bound to know we are stealing from him," the man said.

Neji smirked. Oh Naruto knew he was being ripped off. That was exactly why he was investigating, to find out how much they had taken.

"Don't be a fool Arata," the woman scolded. "There is no way he can possibly know about our operation. We have covered our tracks perfectly."

This woman wasn't as smart as she appeared to be Neji decided. Naruto had noticed the moment the contracts for the loans had changed slightly. It was a crafty move, he would give her that, but not one that had gone unnoticed.

"But Chiyo!" Arata tried again.

"No," said Chiyo. "We have nothing to fear. Naruto is an idiot and that second in command of his is too occupied with blowing him that he won't even notice something like this."

Neji's lips turned up in a sneer at Chiyo's words. How dare that blonde bitch talk about Naruto and Sasuke like that? Neji decided he would like to see what his leader and second in command would do to these two once they found out about her opinion of them. That pair wasn't known for being forgiving.

"Come on, let's go to dinner," Chiyo said grabbing her purse and walking to the door.

"You're right, there is no way they could know. If they did we would have already had a visit from those two mad dogs of theirs," said Arata.

"You mean Kiba and Shino?" Chiyo asked opening the door. "Don't worry about them; we will never have a visit from those two."

'_No, your visit will be from someone far worse,_' Neji thought as he watched the pair leave the office. Neji backed away slowly from the ledge of the building until he knew he wouldn't be seen as he stood. Turning on his heel he walked to the emergency door leading to the roof. Opening up the fireproof metal door, he grabbed a duffle bag, and started to descend the stairs. As he went down he slipped his blue/black jumpsuit off exposing a pair of black slacks, a pastel blue dress shirt, and reaching into the duffle bag he slipped in the jumpsuit and took out a black jacket. Easing the bag over his shoulder Neji continued down the stairs until he reached the third floor. Stepping out into the hallways, a plain white area, he walked towards the elevators and pressed the button.

He waited patiently until he heard the announcing ping. The doors slid open and he stepped in pressing the button for the bottom floor. The elevator doors slid closed and Neji checked his watched. "Gaara should be home by now," Neji said to himself. The brunet's lips turned up into a small smile at the thought of his redhead lover. An announcing three pings signaled the elevators arrival at the first floor before the doors opened again. Neji stepped out and headed for the entrance. No one stopped him, for all appearances he was just another person going home after a long day at the office. It wasn't uncommon for people to bring a bag with them when they were working late nights so no one was suspicious of the duffle bag. The security guard even bid him a good night. Neji smiled and said, "You to sir."

Stepping out onto the street Neji breathed in the cool night air and looked up to the overcast sky. He turned right and headed to an underground parking lot. Halfway there he noticed he was being followed. Sighing he forced himself to keep his steps steady. He could feel his body tense in preparation for the fight to come. It had been some time since he had last had to defend himself from an attacker, and he couldn't wait to spill some blood. He walked down the ramp leading down into the earth and continued on to his car. He made sure his stalker was still following before he turned a corner. He quickly reached into his coat, slipped on a pair of leather gloves, and pulled out a seven inch Ka-Bar USMC combat knife.

He heard the hushed curse of his pursuer as he sped up to catch up to him. As he turned the corner Neji reached out, grabbed the man from behind, and pressed the razor sharp blade to his throat. "Why are you following me?" Neji asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man said. He had on a Sox baseball cap, and a blue hoodie.

"Oh I doubt that," Neji said pressing the blade further into the man's neck. "Now, how about you answer me so I don't have to paint this garage in your blood?"

"I was told to," the man said quickly his voice rising in pitch.

"By who?" Neji asked.

"I don't know," the man answered.

"Wrong answer," Neji said the blade piercing skin. A drop of blood traveled down the man's throat leaving a crimson trail in its path. "Now let's try that again, who sent you?"

"It was a man, he didn't give me his name! I swear! He had black hair, business man I think. Formal and high class," the man rambled out.

Neji's eyes narrowed. He knew too many people who fit that description. Deciding he would mention it to Naruto he slit the man's throat and let him fall to the ground. As Neji stepped away from the bleeding man he caught a glimpse of shock in his eyes as he slowly bled out, his blood pooling on the grey cement underneath him. Neji didn't even spare him a glace as he walked to his car, a black mustang with silver racing stripes, and got in. The interior was completely black. Turning the engine on Neji peeled out and started down the road.

Digging out his cellphone he dialed Naruto's number. "_Hello_," came a deep voice that just screamed importance and power.

"Naruto I think someone is looking for me," Neji said.

"_What makes you think this?"_ Naruto asked. Neji could hear papers being rustled around and the clicking of a mouse.

"I was followed by someone earlier," Neji answered.

"_I assume you got rid of your tail,"_ Naruto drawled.

"Of course," Neji said. "But the problem is the description of the person he gave was too vague."

"_I'll have Shino and Kiba look into it, you just worry about those lawyers," _Naruto instructed.

"Yes sir," Neji said. He heard the phone go dead on the other line so he hung up. Setting his phone back into the duffle bag in the seat next to him he continued on his way home. He parked his car in another underground parking lot, this one beneath his high-rise apartment building. Stepping out he walked to the service elevators and rode it up to the lobby. Exiting he greeted the doorman and receptionist.

"Evening Neji-sama," they called.

"Evening," Neji said.

"Gaara-sama has already arrived," the doorman called.

"Thank you," Neji said as he stepped into the elevator.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Gaara heard the soft click of the door's lock. With a small smirk he continued what he was doing even as he heard footsteps grow closer. He heard his office door open further, and he heard the soft foot falls of his lover as he approached. Before Neji could reach him, Gaara sprang from his chair, and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down into a deep kiss.

Neji smirked and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist pulling him closer. Their mouths opened and their tongues attacked the other. Gaara moaned deeply as he felt Neji's hands shift to his ass and start to knead. "Welcome home," Gaara said pulling away from the kiss to breathe deeply.

"I'm home," Neji said swooping in for another kiss. Gaara wrapped his legs around Neji's waist as the taller man carried him out of the office and pressed him into the cushions of the couch. Gaara's hands worked frantically at the buttons of Neji's shirt, desperate to get the offensive material that kept his lover's chest from him off. "Eager?" Neji chuckled into the kiss when Gaara snarled and ripped the shirt away, sending buttons flying in the process. Neji moved from Gaara's lips to his throat.

"I haven't seen you in a week," Gaara gasped out as Neji bit his throat over his pulse point.

"You poor thing," Neji teased.

Gaara growled, "You had better stop teasing me."

"Or what?" Neji asked. Gaara quickly flipped their positions, pushing Neji down onto the sofa and straddling his hips. Leaning down Gaara attacked Neji's nipple sucking and nipping harshly at the light brown stub. Neji groaned, his hand's finding their way into Gaara's red hair and tangling. "Gaara, nn."

With a smirk Gaara switched nipples and repeated the process, earning him a new call of his name. Slowly he traveled down Neji's toned chest, washboard abs, his tongue snaking out and dipping into his navel. Gaara's agile and nimble fingers made quick work of Neji's belt, pants button, and zipper. As Gaara moved further down his hands freed Neji of both pants and boxers. Neji took the hint and quickly kicked the clothes away. Gaara gazed at Neji's erection with a look similar to that of a predator looking at its prey. Under his lover's intense gaze Neji felt himself harden further.

Gaara smirked when a bead of precum leaked from the head of Neji's cock. Gaara's tongue snuck out and licked it up causing Neji to gasp. "Now who's eager, hmm?" Gaara asked as his tongue started to travel up Neji's length. When he reached the tip he swirled his tongue around it before sucking harshly. The sharp intake of breath from Neji was all the urging he needed before Gaara deep throated him.

"Shit, Gaara," Neji bit out. Gaara's hands came up to fondle Neji's sack and stroke the part of his shaft that Gaara couldn't fit into his mouth. Neji felt himself grow closer and closer to his release under his little redhead's treatment. "Fuck," Neji cursed as he pulled Gaara's head up. "I want to come buried inside you, and not a moment before," Neji said before slamming his mouth to Gaara's. Gaara moaned into the kiss and pressed his body flush against Neji's.

"I want that to," Gaara husked. He thrust his hips forward rubbing his still clothed erection against Neji's bare one. "So don't keep me waiting."

Neji flipped Gaara over effectively changing their positions. Quickly he removed Gaara's shirt discarding it somewhere on the living room floor along with his own clothes. His lips attacked Gaara's neck again as his hands made short work of Gaara's pants. When Gaara was completely naked he wrapped his legs around Neji's hips and thrust his own up rubbing their bare erections together eagerly.

Neji brought three fingers to Gaara's lips, who happily sucked and coated them with his saliva. When Neji deemed them slick enough he removed them from Gaara's sinful mouth, but replaced them with his tongue. As Neji plundered Gaara's moist cavern his first finger pressed pass the tight ring of muscles at his entrance. "Neji," Gaara gasped out, his fingers digging into Neji's shoulder. "Mm, more," Gaara pleaded as Neji started to move his finger in and out and twisting.

Moving to Gaara's ear he sucked harshly on the redhead's lobe causing a throaty moan to escape him. He added a second finger and Gaara bucked up silently begging for more. "Moan for me Gaara," Neji purred into Gaara's ear.

"Ah nn, mnh ah!" Gaara screamed out as Neji added a third finger and brushed his prostate. "Neji! Again, please, Neji," Gaara called. Soon Neji was removing his fingers and Gaara was growling from the loss of pleasure that was supposed to be wracking his body, but wasn't. "Neji," Gaara growled out in warning.

"Don't worry I'll replace it with something better," Neji said kissing Gaara passionately. Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, his fingers tangling in his dark tresses, tugging him closer, urging him on. Neji lined himself up at Gaara's entrance and in one swift motion drove in.

"Ahnn!" Gaara gasped as his prostate was rammed with deadly accuracy. His back arched and his fingers tugged harshly at Neji's hair. Neji pulled out and then drove back in not waiting for Gaara to adjust, knowing his fiery lover wouldn't want him to. "Nnh, Neji! Ah, gawd, yes, deeper," Gaara instructed as he arched underneath his lover. His hips bucked up meeting each of Neji's thrust allowing him to go deeper.

Neji did as he was instructed. Gripping Gaara's narrow waist he lifted him up and thrust in deeper, still aiming for that spot that would cause Gaara to cry out in ecstasy. Soon their pace became erratic, primal, boarding on brutal. "Neji, Neji, god, more, Neji more!" Gaara called as he felt himself grow closer to his release.

Neji reached between their bodies and grasped Gaara's weeping and neglected erection. He started to pump his little redhead in time with his deep thrusts causing Gaara's moans to become incoherent mewls and whines. These were the sounds Neji loved most. They meant Gaara was lost in passion. He was completely lost, completely at Neji's mercy, he loved it, craved it. With a couple more pumps and thrusts Gaara was screaming, "NEJI!" His back arched and his nails bit into Neji's back as he came.

Gaara's inner walls clamped down on Neji and he gasped as he felt his release being ripped from him. "Gaara," he groaned his head falling to his lover's smaller chest. He buried himself deep into Gaara's heat as he came. "God I missed you Gaara," Neji whispered kissing his chest.

He felt Gaara's arms wrap around him, "I missed you too Neji."

Neji moved up to Gaara's lips and kissed him softly. "I love you," Neji whispered.

"I love you too," Gaara whispered back. The two remained like that for some time, just cuddling on the couch. Neji still buried inside of Gaara's heat, Gaara's arms around his shoulders, and Neji's arms around Gaara's waist. They held each other basking in the warmth that came to them each time they were together. The only warmth that could ever drive away the creeping cold of their world, that could give meaning to the taint in their lives.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay and that is it for the first chapter! This story will not be as long as "Dark Love" but should still have plenty of action in it. I hope you all enjoy it. Pixy Stixs and Disney music are the world's best things to have when writing!**

**REVIEW! If you don't review I will sick Voice on you.**

**Voice: Wait what?**

**Me: You heard me. Those who don't review will get a visit from Voice.**

**Voice: *stares around confused as to what is going on* Um I don't want to go anywhere so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tainted Love**_

**I'm out of Pixy Stixs *cries*, but I still have plenty of Disney music! This chapter promises to be…fun.**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rating: M**

**Artwork: There are two pictures that go along with this story drawn by the fantastic Barunka. Go to my profile to find a link to the pictures and Barunka's deviant site.**

**Disclaimer: Asura is mine, but not the characters of Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Phone Date_

Sleep fogged jade eyes slowly cracked open, despite their owner's reluctance for them to. Light bled into the room via partially opened heavy white curtains bathing the deep blue walls in the morning sun's early pale light. Gaara groaned and buried his head deeper into the dozens of feather pillows wishing for the accursed glowing orb to go away. A soft chuckle from beside him told Gaara that Neji was awake and most likely watching as he struggled to go back to sleep, something he was in desperate need of. Over the years he has found he can only sleep when Neji is beside him, only then can he relax his guard enough to fall into complete unconsciousness. With Neji being away for the last week Gaara's sleep has been drastically reduced.

"Sleepy?" Neji asked as he leaned over and nuzzled the back of Gaara's neck.

"Mmmn," Gaara mumbled, his head still buried in layers of feather pillows.

Neji chuckled again and started to softly nibble on the back of Gaara's neck. Gaara's eyes snapped open, his body opting for this more pleasurable pastime instead of catching up on his much needed sleep. He felt Neji shift so he was on top of him, and Gaara spread his legs to accommodate him. The redhead could feel his dark haired lover's erection probing at his ass already. He heard Neji rummaging around in the drawer of the bedside table, heard the click of a cap being opened, the hiss of Neji's voice as he slicked himself up, and heard himself moan as Neji slowly entered him.

"Neji," Gaara panted softly as the man on top of him allowed him to adjust. "If you don't start moving I'm going to tie you up again," Gaara growled when Neji remained still.

"Well that is tempting," Neji teased, "But I have to work tonight." Neji pulled out then thrust forward, his cock finding Gaara's prostate instantly.

Gaara cried out and arched back into Neji's thrusts. The pace was slow and leisurely at first, both just basking in the feel of each other. Soon though Gaara grew impatient and started to thrust back meeting Neji's thrusts. Neji took the hint. Bracing his arms apart so he could keep himself steady, he sped up his pace, taking Gaara harder. Gaara arched his back, raising his hips so Neji could go deeper.

"Close, Neji, so close," Gaara panted roughly. His nails bit into the white satin sheet beneath him. He could feel the ever familiar coil in the pit of his stomach and knew he wasn't going to last long. All Neji would need to do to push him over the edge was thrust into him a couple more times and then… "NEJI!" Gaara screamed as he released.

"Fuck," Neji grunted as Gaara's walls clamped down on his length. He thrust into Gaara as his little redhead climaxed and when Gaara's body started to still he allowed himself to come. "Gaara," he moaned deeply as he spilled his essences deep inside his sated lover.

"Mmm, love you," Gaara purred like a content cat snuggling further into the pillows. Now that his body no longer wanted to play he wanted sleep again.

Neji chuckled deeply, the action sending vibration from his chest to Gaara's back. "I love you too, my little tanuki."

Gaara let out a sound that was somewhere between a content purr and an offended growl. Neji just chuckled again, pulled out, lied back down, and pull Gaara to him. He couldn't help it if he saw a similarity between his basically nocturnal lover and the creature of folklore. Especially with the dark lines Gaara painted around his eyes. Some people thought panda when they saw him, Neji thought the masked bandit, the raccoon. So Neji affectionately calls Gaara tanuki.

Two hours later found them both curled up with each other. Gaara tucked into Neji's chest, using him as a human shield to fight off the evil rays of the intensely glaring sun. Neji had his head resting in Gaara's soft red locks, his arms snuggly around his waist. When Blue Oyster Cult's "_Godzilla_" rang out into the room Gaara growled venomously and buried his face closer to Neji, trying to ignore the ringtone that signified Naruto was calling him.

"You going to get that?" Neji mumbled, but his arms held Gaara tighter to him.

"You going to let me?" Gaara breathed out against Neji's chest.

"Don't wanna," Neji complained.

"Me either," Gaara agreed. Still the phone's ringing seemed to intensify in volume, which it was, as it was programmed to do should Gaara ignore it and not pick up after a minute. "Shit! Fine, I'm up, I'm up," Gaara said wiggling out of Neji's arms and going for his phone, which he realized wasn't even in the bedroom. Cursing he walked towards his office, grabbing his blood red robe as he went. Slipping into it he padded into the darker room and snatched the offending source of noise up. "Please tell me I get to kill someone?" Gaara snapped into the phone.

An energetic laugh greeted the redhead's ears. "_Morning to you too sunshine_," Naruto said.

"That's you not me," Gaara retorted.

"_Okay, okay_," Naruto sighed. "_Look I'm sorry to call you so early, but I need you to come into the office. Something came up."_

Gaara could tell from the tone of Naruto's voice that this was an order and not something he could question. Gaara smiled, it appeared he was going to get to kill someone. "I understand. What will I need?"

"_I'll leave that up to you after you get here,"_ Naruto answered. "_You'll have time to prepare before the actual job."_

"Understood, be there in twenty," Gaara then hung up and moved back into the bedroom. He took a moment to observe his and Neji's master suite. The walls were a rich royal blue; the carpet was a soft cream, along with the roof making the room seem taller than what it was. The bed frame was darkly stained oak, with two matching side tables, and a nine drawer dresser on the opposite wall. The sheets and pillow cases were white satin, and the comforter was a soft blue. In the corner by the large window, which was draped with heavy white curtains, were two white lounge chairs with a dark blue throw pillow on each one. Between them sat a matching oak table. There were two other doors that lead to a walk in closet and a large bathroom.

Gaara noticed Neji was already up. The blankets were pushed aside and the sheets rumpled. Gaara could hear the shower running. Smiling he slipped the robe off and joined his lover.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Neji pulled his mustang up to the curve, put it into park, and leaned over his seat. Gaara unbuckled himself then leaned over to meet Neji halfway. The kiss was deep and lingering. When they parted it was obvious neither wanted to go to work. "Love you," Neji said straitening up and moving to put the car in gear.

"Love you too," Gaara said opening the car door and stepping out. Neji watched as Gaara walked into the building, his eyes trained on his jean clad ass. Gaara had put on dark wash blue jeans, a simple dark red button up shirt, and his ever present dark red leather jacket. Today he had opted to wear black steal toe boots, which went to about mid calf and laced all the way up. You couldn't tell though because his jeans were covering them. Gaara stopped right before entering the building and looked over his shoulder. Seeing Neji's intense stare Gaara smirked and did something he would never do for anyone else, he wiggled his ass.

Neji nearly died from both laughter and a nosebleed when he saw Gaara's tight jean clad ass shake. He also didn't miss the smirk that played across his little redhead's pink lips. Calming himself down he pulled away heading towards an upscale Italian restaurant, where a specific lawyer pair were meeting for lunch.

Gaara saw Neji pull away as he entered into the main office building of the _Bijuu_ group. On the surface it was a loan agency. The legit business did very well, but the less than legal side was far more lucrative. Gaara was part of the less than legal side; well actually he didn't exist at all according to records. After high school Gaara Sabaku just disappeared never to be heard from or seen again, unless you knew where to look, say a certain Hyuuga's bed. Unfortunately for Gaara, or fortunately he wasn't sure sometimes, his best friend and boss did know where to find him.

Sighing Gaara got into the private elevator that would take him up to the top floor of the six story building. Again Gaara smirked. The building had six official stories, and one basement. What most of the employees didn't know about were the second and third basements, but then again they didn't need to know about those. Just like they didn't need to know about why Gaara had access to the president's office, or run of the building. No one questioned it, and if they did they didn't for long. Gaara noted that some classic Christmas carol sung by some new artist was being played through the speakers. '_That time of the year again, huh?' _Gaara thought absent mindedly.

The doors opened on a low ding and Gaara stepped out. Sakura, a woman with green eyes, pink hair, a large forehead, and dressed in a rose pink pant suit was sitting at a large mahogany desk between two doors. She looked up from the computer in front of her and the document she was composing, her sharp green eyes locking on Gaara as he walked over to the door on the right of her. "He's expecting you," she said going back to her computer. "Go right in."

Gaara inclined his head and opened the door. Naruto's office was huge. A large wooden desk sat in front of large picture windows looking out onto the main street of the business district of West End. In front of the desk were three chocolate brown couches and two low chairs. The two chairs were black and sat in front of Naruto's desk; they were rounded and highly comfortable. Behind the two chairs was one of the couches, the two other couches were to the side of it facing each other forming a U around a glass topped rough iron work table.

The main attraction in the room was the model gorgeous blonde man sitting at the large desk. Naruto looked up and pinned Gaara with his glacial blue eyes. His lips split into a grin and he motioned for Gaara to sit at one of the two chairs. "How you doing Gaara?" Naruto asked as his friend sat down.

Gaara glared at the blonde man before him, silently hating how his golden hair made it look like he had a halo around him. "Could be better," Gaara said.

"Sure, for instance you could be at home getting pounded into a mattress," Naruto grinned.

"If you know that then why are you delaying my fun?" Gaara asked.

The two men looked at each other for a moment before they both smiled and started to laugh. Naruto's was loud and deep, while Gaara's was soft and light. "Man I miss talking to you Gaara," Naruto exclaimed wiping a tear from his face. "Anyways, the reason I called you in is because it appears those two that Neji has been tracking are getting more aggressive." Naruto pushed a file towards Gaara, who picked it up and opened it. While Gaara scanned the contents of the file Naruto continued to talk. "Normally I would send Kiba and Shino or Sai and Kankuro to handle something like this, but there are complications."

"Such as?" Gaara asked.

"Well the happy couple that consists of my two best mad dogs is on vacation," Naruto said with a slight pout.

"Wait we get vacation time?" Gaara asked looking up at Naruto in shock.

Naruto grinned, "Well honeymoon would probably be a better term."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "And so why can't my brother and his partner do it?"

"I have him and Sai checking out on who could possibly be looking for Neji," Naruto said. As the words left his mouth Naruto realized he shouldn't have said them. Gaara's entire body went rigid, his eyes narrowed, and his grip on the file tightened crushing the manila folder. "Calm down Gaara," Naruto said deciding to avoid the storm he knew was brewing. "He found out last night. He was being followed and questioned his pursuer, who is dead by the way. Neji couldn't find out much though. I originally said I would have Kiba and Shino look into it, but I was half asleep at the moment and forgot they were unavailable."

Gaara took several deep breaths, reminding himself Neji was perfectly capable of handling anything that was thrown at him. He also needed to reassure himself there was no way Naruto would send someone incompetent on a job. Kankuro and Sai were good at their jobs. "Okay fine," Gaara said after calming down, though he still made a mental note to drill into Neji later. "So you want me to take out the lawyers Neji has been tailing?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled. Say what you will about Gaara, but he was far from heartless and without emotion. All you had to was mention someone possibly being around Neji and you could get a raise out of him. On the other hand Gaara had faith in his lover and knew better than to doubt his abilities. Above all else, Gaara was a professional and so was Neji. "Yes that is what I want," Naruto said. A knock on his door drew both of their attentions. "Yes," Naruto called.

"Naruto," Sasuke said walking in. The raven had on a pinstriped dark blue suit. "Lunch?"

"Oh right," Naruto said standing up. "I need this done by tonight Gaara. Neji has already been informed of your deadline."

"I understand," Gaara said standing up, file clutched firmly in his hand.

"Sabaku," Sasuke said as Gaara walked by.

"Uchiha," Gaara remarked.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Neji sat at a corner table silently observing his targets. He smirked as he recalled the text message he received earlier. '_Targets to be erased today, follow and confirm_.' He knew Naruto was angry with the blatant theft but to move so fast? The more Neji thought about it the more he thought Naruto needed this cleared so he could get Neji working on something else. Either way it didn't matter to him. Neji's lips turned up in a smile as he thought about the small redhead who would no doubt be doing the job. He wondered what Gaara would use. He thought about the different ways Gaara could approach the job.

'_He could snipe them from the roof, or sneak into the office and shoot them up close. He seems to be found of up close and personal lately. He could target them separately, sneaking up behind them and slitting their throats. Of course then again Gaara could always rig their cars and blow them each sky high,_' Neji thought with a satisfied smile.

The targets in question, Chiyo and Arata, were sitting a couple tables away from Neji enjoying the money they had stolen not so cleverly from Naruto and the _Bijuu_. Neji silently wondered if it was possible to be both brilliant and an idiot. After all that fuss over keeping a low profile they come and eat at a five star Italian restaurant. Even with the amount they make with their regular salaries this restaurant would put a dent in their accounts. Yet here they are eating not only one of the more expensive items, but also accompanied by a bottle of the house's rarest wine.

A subtle vibration in his pocket signaled an incoming call. Quickly Neji reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the silver phone. On the display screen was a picture he had taken secretly of Gaara while he slept, the word TANUKI scrolled across it. Pressing the answer key, he brought it to his ear, and said, "I miss you."

"_Why didn't you tell me you were being followed last night_?" Neji stiffened at the tone of Gaara's voice. The redhead was obviously pissed.

Neji sighed, _'Dammit Naruto!'_ and said, "I planned to tell you Gaara."

"_When?"_ Gaara interrupted him. "_Before or after you found out who it is who's looking for you?"_ Neji remained silent. A loud, nearly feral, growl came over the speaker. "_You were going to wait until after weren't you?"_

"Gaara I just wanted to know who it was before making you worry," Neji tried to explain. The entire time his voice remained calm and low, his body relaxed. For anyone knew he was discussing last night's Christmas special that was being shown on _Lifetime_.

"_You think keeping me in the dark is going to keep me from worrying?"_ Gaara accused.

"No of course not," Neji said. "But I would prefer to know who it is, that way when I did tell you, you would have a target to take your anger out on." Neji knew he had won the argument the second Gaara sighed.

"_Fine,"_ Gaara finally said after a moment of silence. "_By the way you look ridiculous_."

Neji smirked and causally turned towards the window. "I thought I looked rather good," Neji said his eyes instantly training onto the best advantage point to snipe from. "You weren't complaining this morning."

"_You weren't wearing that stupid grey tie this morning,_" Neji could hear the seduction seeping into Gaara's voice. "_You weren't wearing anything this morning actually_."

"Well that could be arranged," Neji's hand automatically went to his tie. He heard a warning growl.

"_You let anyone else see what's under those clothes and you'll find a bullet in you_," Gaara warned.

Neji's hand went from his tie, after loosening it, to his right thigh, and rubbed over a small scar. Neji could still clearly remember the day he had gotten the scar. It was the first time he had ever seen and talked to Gaara.

_Neji walked into Naruto's office weary and drenched. He had just run from the subway station three blocks down in the pouring rain. As soon as he entered he heard the snickering. Looking up he saw Naruto, Sasuke, and a redhead looking at him. The snickering was coming from the redhead and Naruto._

"_You look like a drowned rat," Naruto said from behind his hand. He was trying not to laugh, which was more than Neji could say about the redhead. He was openly laughing._

_Neji glared at Naruto then trained his pale gaze on the redhead. The redhead didn't even waver. Neji noted he was wearing black jeans, combat boots, and a black shirt that hugged his frame. Over the back of the chair was a blood red leather jacket. As Neji accessed the redhead, the redhead did the same to him. He took in Neji's soaked navy blue slacks, now see-thru sky blue button up shirt, his sopping wet navy blue jacket, and his dripping wet hair that was clinging to his face. _

_The redhead smirked, an evil, but hell a sexy, smirk. "I don't know Naruto," the redhead began, his voice was rough and arousing. "He kind of looks like one of those shaggy sheep dogs. You know like the one from _Shaggy Dog_ with Tim Allen."_

_Neji felt his blood boil. This redhead, someone he didn't even know, was comparing him to a sheep dog! Neji's lips quirked up and he sneered at the redhead. "Better a dog then a tanuki."_

_And that was Neji's mistake. The next thing he knew he was flat on the ground, a gun barrel digging into his leg, and a redhead straddling him. "What was that doggy?"_

"_Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "You can't kill him!"_

"_Oh don't worry," Gaara said. "I won't. I'm just going to teach him some obedience." Then there was pain and blood. But none of that matter. It didn't matter because in that moment Neji had fallen in love with the redhead and the feeling of him straddling him._

Neji smirked, having Gaara ride him was still his favorite position. "_What are you thinking about with that expression?"_ Neji heard Gaara's voice over the phone's speaker and his smirk grew.

"How we met," Neji answered.

He could practically hear the answering smirk in Gaara's voice when he talked next time. _"We will have plenty of time to reminisce later. For now make sure you are out of the way when they come out. I don't want to make you unable to perform tonight."_

"Of course, that would be tragic," Neji said bring a glass of white wine to his lips. Gaara watched through the scope of his gun as Neji placed the wine glass down and smiled in his direction again. He smiled back even if Neji couldn't see it. "_See you soon,"_ Neji said.

"Yeah, pick me up in front of the museum," Gaara said.

"_It's a date_," Neji answered. "_I love you my little tanuki_."

"I'm might just shoot you after all," Gaara growled. A throaty laugh filled his ears before Neji disconnected the call. Gaara trained his sights on the two lawyers now leaving the restaurant. The redheaded man, Arata, held the door open for the blonde woman, Chiyo, as they made their way out to the curb. Gaara smirked and pushed the call button on his phone. Both of the targets' phones rang.

They answered at the same time. "_Hello?"_ their voices echoed in Gaara's ear.

"Naruto sends his regards," Gaara said before pulling the trigger. Before the bullet even reached his first target he had sighted in the next person and pulled the trigger. As he stood up the sounds of two shots rang out and a bullet split Chiyo's skull, spraying her blood and brain matter all over Arata behind her. The man didn't even get a chance to blink before a bullet imbedded itself into his brain as well, painting the glass window behind him in skull fragments and arterial spray.

From inside the restaurant a figure could be seen slipping out through the kitchen and disappearing as if he was never there, cash left on the table he was once sitting at.

Gaara made his way down the fire escape of the building he had been positioned at, his sniper rifle in the black duffle bag over his shoulder. When he reached the alleyway he quickly walked out and onto the busy street heading towards the museum two blocks up. He made quick time and sat on the steps. He reached into a pocket on the side of the bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a book. He flipped the book open and cracked the cap off of the water. Taking a pull from the bottle he started to causally read the novel, _The Darkest Evening of the Year_ by Dean Koontz.

Ten minutes later a black mustang with silver racing stripes pulled up, the driver honking the horn. Gaara looked up and smiled. Marking his page, Gaara slipped the book back into his duffle bag, slung it over his shoulder, and rushed down the steps to the car. Getting in he threw his arms around Neji's neck and kissed him deeply. "Love you," Gaara said pulling away, closing the door, and buckling in.

"Love you too," Neji said steering the mustang back into traffic.

Back at the restaurant cops and reporters flooded the scene. Eyewitness accounts were being taken, but nothing was being learned. "Asuma," called a beat cop.

"Yeah," said a man in a tweed suit. "What you got?"

"Sir, the corner says it was probably a sniper's doing," the beat cop said.

"So a professional hit," Asuma ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, thanks. After all the pictures have been taken let the body go."

"Sir," the beat cop turned around.

Asuma smirked as the man went back to work. '_Poor fool, this wasn't just any sniper's dong_.' Asuma looked back at the two now deceased lawyers. '_What did you two do to piss of Naruto enough to send_ _Shukaku(1) after you?_'

"Asuma?" a man with a mask covering his face walked up to the detective. He had silver hair and was wearing jeans and a dark grey button up shirt.

"Hey Kakashi," Asuma said. "Looks like an old friend is back in town," Asuma gestured towards the two victims.

"I'll see what Iruka knows," Kakashi said as he moved to take photos. Nothing else was said between the two corrupt cops.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

"But you hate spicy food?" Gaara said looking at the restaurant Neji had chosen with apprehension.

"Yeah, which is why I chose this place," Neji answered. He proceeded to explain further when Gaara looked at him, his nonexistent eyebrow raised. "They don't just have spicy foods; they have an assortment of milder foods as well."

"Oh," Gaara said opening the door.

He waited for Neji to come around and pass the keys to the valet. Neji slipped his arm around Gaara's waist and led him into the four star Korean restaurant. The outside of the restaurant had a five foot white wall surrounding it with a large red gate with an ascending dragon in the center at the front to allow guests in. A man dressed in a green and black _Shimui(2) _opened the gate and bowed to them as they entered. They walked along a coble stone path to a door and entered into the restaurant.

"Aren't I bit underdressed?" Gaara asked looking around.

"Don't worry about that," Neji answered. "You look good in anything." Gaara glared at him as they walked towards a woman wearing a _Chogori _and _Ch'ima_(3). The Chogori was green while the Ch'ima was black.

"Do you have a reservation," the woman asked, she had dirty dish blonde hair which was pulled up in a bun, and dark brown eyes.

"Yes, it's under Hyuuga, Neji," Neji answered.

The woman smiled politely and scanned the list of names in the small folder she was holding. "Yes one private room for two," she said. "This way please." She turned and led them to a small closed off room. "Your server will be with you shortly," she said before bowing, closing the sliding door, and leaving.

Gaara took a moment to observe the room they were in. The walls were all rice paper dividers, with scenes depicting spring. There was a black square table in the center of the room, two green cushions on the floor on opposite sides of the table. The floor was a dark wood, one Gaara wasn't familiar with but it almost appeared chocolate. Gaara wondered if it was a stain or the wood's actual color.

"Gaara?" Neji asked.

"Oh sorry," Gaara said snapping himself out of his observations.

Neji smirked, "It's alright. Come on."

The two sat and their server came in not long after. They placed their orders and she left. Halfway through the meal Gaara's phone rang. Frowning he pulled it out and answered it after checking caller ID. "Yes Uchiha?"

"_Naruto would like to see the both of you tomorrow,"_ Sasuke's commanding voice said before he hung up.

Gaara glared at his phone before shoving it back into his pocket. Neji noted the scowl on his lover's face. "What was that about?"

"Naruto wants to see us tomorrow," Gaara answered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And stopping there! Please review, reviews encourage the faster posting of chapters. As for those waiting for the next chapter for "New Boy in Town" I'm working on it. I swear!**

**Voice: What not going to threaten them with me?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I forgot.**

**Voice: *glares***

**(1)Shukaku is Gaara's code name.**

**(2)Form of male Korean clothing.**

**(3)Chogori, and Ch'ima are a form of Korean clothing for women. Chogori is the top and the Ch'ima is like a skirt.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tainted Love**_

**Well you have all been patient enough, so here is the next chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Rating: M**

**Artwork: There are two pictures that go along with this story drawn by the fantastic Barunka. Go to my profile to find a link to the pictures and Barunka's deviant site. (Due to some technically deficalties on the sites part the links are temporarily down, sorry. )**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Asura is mine, don't touch!**

_Chapter 3: New Job_

Neji, dressed in faded blue jeans and a dark blue polo shirt, parked his mustang. Opening his door he walked around the hood and reached for Gaara's hand. Gaara dressed in black jeans, one of his many tight fitting red shirts, and his ever present red leather jacket grabbed Neji's hand. The two walked hand in hand across the street and into the main office of _Bijuu_. Quickly they walked to the private elevator that would take them up to the top floor. Neji pressed the call button and they waited patiently for it to come down. A ding rang out and the doors slid open. Neji and Gaara stepped into the elevator, Gaara pressed the button for the sixth floor.

Christmas music filled the brightly lit box. Neji looked up towards the small speaker above the doors. "Gaara," Neji said.

"Hmm," was Gaara response.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Neji asked.

"A new scope for my rifle," Gaara answered instantly. "You?"

"A new set of throwing knifes," Neji answered.

A soft ping rang out three times and the doors slid open revealing the scene of Sakura at her desk. Ino Yamanaka was there talking to her. The blonde woman's hair was pulled back in its customary long high ponytail, her bangs left to hang over her face. She was wearing jean shorts, despite the cold weather, and a short sleeve purple t-shirt. "Hey boys," Ino said as they walked up to them. "What you up to?"

"Naruto wanted to see us," Neji said shrugging his shoulders.

"It will be a minute," Sakura said. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a light yellow, nearly white, blouse. "He's in a meeting with Fugaku-sama and Itachi-san."

"Understood," Neji and Gaara said. They walked over to a black leather couch situated under a gold framed picture depicting nymphs and satyrs. The two sat quietly, fingers loosely intertwined, waiting for their turn to see Naruto. They absently listened to Sakura and Ino's conversation.

"So Choji wants to have the ceremony after Easter, but I want to have it before," Ino was saying.

"Why does he want to put it off?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Ino answered her arms folding over her chest, of which was of decent size, much bigger than Sakura's at least. "I asked and he said it would give me more time to plan."

"Well that is true," Sakura said. "But the longer you wait the more chances he has to get away."

Ino glared at the pink haired secretary. "Are you imply Choji would try and bale out on me?"

"No of course not," Sakura said quickly. "But come on Ino, some men do get cold feet." She then turned towards Neji and Gaara, "Right?"

"Why ask us?" Neji asked. "Gay, remember," Neji said holding up their adjoined hands.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Just then the doors to Naruto's office opened and two tall imposing men stepped out. "It was good to see you both," Naruto was saying.

"Likewise Naruto," said a tall man with long medium length dark brown hair. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He looked every bit the syndicate leader he was. "I expect to see you and Sasuke this weekend for Mikoto's birthday."

"Of course," Naruto said with a small smile. "Please give her my regards."

"Keep my brother in line," Itachi, the younger of the dark haired males, wearing a light blue suit with a navy blue shirt, said.

Naruto's smile turned into a smirk, "It'll be difficult but I will try."

Both Fugaku and Itachi laughed and waved goodbye. Naruto walked them to the elevator. They spotted Neji and Gaara sitting on the couch. Gaara and Neji respectfully stood and bowed as they passed. The three men nodded their heads slightly. Nobody moved until Fugaku and Itachi got into the elevator and were on their way down. Naruto turned around and beamed at the two men who were now standing up straight. "I see you got my message," Naruto said moving back towards my office. "Sakura hold all calls except the important ones, and I don't want to be interrupted until Neji and Gaara are gone."

"Of course Naruto," Sakura said.

"And hello Ino, I hope Choji isn't giving you too much trouble," Naruto said.

"Of course not, he still eats a lot as usual," Ino said with a smile.

Naruto laughed genuinely. "The day he loses his appetite will be the day I really start to worry," Naruto said.

"Same here," Ino said with a slight laugh.

The three men walked into the office, the door clicking shut behind them. Neji and Gaara looked at their boss in amazement. It never ceased to impress them when Naruto showed true interest in his underlings. He beyond a doubt cared about all those under his protection. "Now how about you two take a seat and we get started," Naruto said. Neji and Gaara couldn't help but smirk. This was another thing they liked about their boss. The blonde could go from being caring and social to serious and all business instantly. It was one of the things that made him such an excellent leader.

Neji and Gaara moved to sit in the two seats in front of Naruto's desk. They were cold meaning that Naruto's meeting with Fugaku and Itachi had taken place on the three couches. The two men looked at the blonde waiting for him to tell them what they had been called for. Naruto's glacial blue eyes seemed to calculate them carefully before he spoke, "I need you two to work on something together. This assignment will be hard for just one so I am hoping by sending you both I can lessen the burden."

"What is the assignment?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled slightly. "It appears that someone has been leaking some valuable information about our trade routes," Naruto said. "The problem is the person who I suspect. He isn't someone I will take lightly."

"Who is it?" Neji asked.

"Mizuki," Naruto said. Neji and Gaara's eyes widened. "I have someone I trust deeply keeping an eye on him right now, but he isn't qualified to handle this alone. "

"Who is watching him?" Gaara asked. The more they knew the better.

"Iruka," Naruto answered. Gaara's nonexistent eyebrows shot up. "Don't look at me like that Gaara. Iruka is completely capable of handling a simple infiltration job. The problem is he thinks Mizuki might have caught on to him. I'm pulling Iruka out before anything can happen to him and sending you two in. With the two of you watching each other's backs I'm sure nothing will happen."

"Of course," Gaara said.

"Understood," Neji responded.

"Good, now take this and get out of here. I have work to do," Naruto instructed as he slid two files across his desk.

Neji and Gaara reached out and took the files. They quickly flipped through them, smiled, and stood. With a short goodbye they left Naruto's office. Ino was no longer talking to Sakura and the pink haired girl appeared to be busy typing away on her computer. "Goodbye," she called without looking up.

"Goodbye," they called as they walked passed her. They reached the elevator, Gaara pressed the call button, and they waited for it to open. With an announcing ding the doors slid open and Gaara and Neji stepped in. Neji pressed the button for the first floor and the two waited patiently again as the elevator made its descent. When the doors slid open after three pings they walked swiftly out of the building and across the street to Neji's awaiting vehicle. They climbed in and Neji started up the car. Peeling out they headed home to prepare.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Neji sat at a dingy window looking outwards to a small, old, mechanics shop across the street. He was sitting on a torn but clean couch. His long chocolate brown hair was pulled back at clasped at the base of his neck. He was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans and an equally loose fitting and comfortable whit v-neck shirt. "Is this really necessary?" Gaara drawled as he took his seat beside Neji. Stakeouts and recon weren't exactly the assassin's thing. He was use to having all the information provided for him before doing a job. This waiting game bored him to tears.

Neji smirked, understanding exactly why his little redhead was impatient. "Yes it is," Neji said. "If you want, why don't you take a nap?"

"Don't mind if I do," Gaara said. He sprawled out on the couch, his black jean clad legs hanging over the side and his tight fitting v-neck shirt riding up on his abdomen. Gaara rested his head on Neji's lap, the older man raising his arms for a moment so he could get comfortable. "Wake me when it's time to shoot someone," Gaara mumbled already falling asleep.

Neji's smirk turned into a pleased smile. Even under these stressful conditions Gaara still had enough faith in him to fall asleep. It warmed Neji thoroughly to know his lover trusted him so inexplicably. Neji returned his gaze to outside and the building across the way. As he continued to watch the ongoings of the building the fingers of one of his hands drifted through Gaara's hair. The smaller male tilted his head towards the touch wanting more. Neji of course not one to deny Gaara anything within his power continued to stroke Gaara's hair.

Cars drifted by, people milled around the building, going in and out at seemingly random times. But as Neji watched from his spot across the street behind the yellow tinted glass he could clearly see how every person who entered knocked a specific number of times, and then spoke seemingly the same thing. From his position he couldn't read their lips precisely to know what they were saying but he could tell it was the same thing. By the time the sun was setting behind the low buildings Neji had come to two conclusions. The first was that the security of the building was tight. The second was he needed to make sure to come home more often so Gaara could sleep regularly.

"Mm," Neji looked down as Gaara began to stir for the first time nearly all day. The redhead sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

Neji smiled. Gaara was just the cutest thing ever when he just wakes up! Leaning over Neji captured Gaara's lips. Breaking away Neji said, "It's almost 5 PM."

Gaara's eyes snapped open. "What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Neji held up his hands in the face of his lover's anger. "You said not to wake you until you got to kill someone."

Gaara's jade eyes narrowed, "Maybe I should just kill you for being a prick?"

"Oh come on Gaara," Neji said, "I'm just joking. I didn't wake you up because you were tired."

Gaara opened his mouth to continue arguing but the sight of a black car pulling out of the garage they were watching caught his attention. "He's leaving!" Gaara jumped up from the couch. Neji quickly followed and they both got onto a pair of suzukis. Starting the bikes up, they peeled out of the building, and followed after the car. They were sure to keep back and not allow themselves to be noticed as they trailed the vehicle.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Gaara watched as Mizuki, wearing a grey suit, walked into one of Sasuke's clubs. Gaara smirked as he read the blue neon sign hanging above the door, '_Illusion_'. Gaara swung his leg over the bike and walked calmly towards the door. The doorman took one look at the redhead and instantly opened the door for him.

Gaara nodded his head and walked into the notorious club, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim lighting and flashing colors. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of sweat, perfume, and intoxication. Gaara quickly scanned the crowds, his eyes instantly spotting Neji sitting near the bar. He had come in earlier than Gaara. Jade eyes narrowed as a woman wearing a red tube top and a leather mini skirt sidled up to Neji. She pressed her obviously padded breasts against Neji's arm and fluttered her eyes lashes. Gaara felt his hand drift towards the gun he kept on his back. He stopped when he remembered he had removed it. '_Damn that Uchiha and his fucking rules of no weapons in his clubs._' Gaara growled and the people around him moved away.

Gaara watched the scene play out a little longer until he saw Neji glare at the slut and shove her away. With a triumphant smirk Gaara continued to look for Mizuki. He found him upstairs on the VIP balcony. Gaara slipped onto the dance floor and easily picked up the rhythm of the song's tempo as it beat through the floor. He kept his gaze riveted on his target willing him to look down and take the bait.

The man's eyes locked with Gaara's and a small smirk found its way onto Gaara's soft lips. He beckoned to the other man with his eyes alone. Soon Mizuki was standing and walking down to the dance floor, his eyes locked onto Gaara's the entire time. When he reached the enticing redhead he felt arms wrap around his neck and a body pull flush against his own. Mizuki looked down at, what he thought was, an eager redhead.

Gaara knew the man was buying the act, and if the glare he could feel was any indicator he knew Neji was watching. Gaara ground his hips against the target's making sure he wouldn't want to go anywhere. When he felt Mizuki's arms wrap around him, Gaara turned, his eyes locking with Neji's.

Neji watched from the bar as his Gaara seduced their target. His pale eyes were narrowed as he watched the man's hands travel up Gaara's body. Neji bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself seated. This was part of the plan; he couldn't interfere if they wanted to take Mizuki without a fight.

"_What are we going to do?" Neji asked as they watched Mizuki's car pull into the parking lot outside of Illusion. They were parked about a block away._

"_We need to get information out of him. Specifics," Gaara said. "There is no doubt that Mizuki is the one behind this from what Iruka found out. We just need to know how far this goes."_

"_How do you suggest we do that?" Neji asked looking at his lover. _

_Gaara shrugged, "We need to get him alone."_

_Neji rolled his eyes. "Okay, well I don't know about you, but my specialty is following someone and watching from a distance. Getting close without being noticed."_

_Gaara's eyes shined. "Leave it to me, I can get him alone."_

_Neji's eyes narrowed. "How?"_

"_According to what Iruka found out he likes bold beautiful boys," Gaara said with a smirk._

"_Hell no!" Neji growled._

_Gaara rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it isn't like I'm going to let him fuck me."_

_Neji winced at his lover's blunt words. "It doesn't mean I'm going to just allow you to seduce him. You're mine, I don't share."_

_Gaara pushed off his bike and went over to Neji. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him deeply. Neji's arms instantly wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Breaking apart for air Gaara's jade eyes bore into Neji's lilac ones. "I'm not asking you to share, I never would. I'm saying this is what has to be done to get the job done," Gaara stated._

Neji growled and took a drink from his martini as he watched Gaara play his hand with their target. Gaara was good at this game and Mizuki seemed to be playing right into their hands. If everything went right Gaara would ask Mizuki to take him back somewhere and Neji would follow behind on his bike. When Neji saw Gaara whisper something in the grey haired man's ear he knew his little redhead was making his move. He saw Mizuki smirk and nod his head.

Gaara glanced towards Neji his eyes pinning his lover and conveying that it was going according to plan. He saw Neji nod, then felt himself being pulled towards the door. The cold night air enveloped Gaara as he waited for Mizuki to get his car. He dismissed his driver telling him to get a cab. Gaara repressed a smirk that threatened to cross his lips. This was going better then they had planned. Mizuki opened the door for the redhead, "Let's go Red."

"Coming," Gaara said in a sweet voice he had to force out.

"I hope so," Mizuki said.

Gaara nearly gagged at his cheap line. It had taken all of his control to not strangle the man while they were dancing. He had filled Gaara's ears with the most perverse and insulting pickup lines ever. All Gaara wanted to do was snap the man's neck! Of course he was fully capable, but Naruto needed answer about who he was selling information to. Unfortunately dead men tell no tales, it was why Gaara always carried a cyanide pill on him. Not in his mouth like an idiot, one could never tell when a jump would cause you to crush it. No Gaara carried his around his neck in a small vile disguised as a pendant. If at any point he felt he couldn't make it out he would take it. Of course he had never faced such a situation and Naruto would probably kill him if he found out about the old fashioned security measure.

"What are you thinking about Red?" Mizuki purred from the driver's seat.

Gaara internally cursed and pushed his thoughts aside. This was not the time to be thinking about unnecessary stuff. "Oh just what we could try out once we get back to my place," Gaara said fluttering his lashes a little. This flirting was causing him serious indigestion. He never had to act like this with his lover, of course comparing a gem like Neji to this sack of shit was a complete insult to his pale eyed spy. Gaara held back a sigh. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

Mizuki's next words only solidified that sentiment. "I'm sure I can think of plenty of things that will make you squirm."

If Gaara wasn't highly trained he would have vomited. Oh he was squirming internally alright, in disgust. This was torture! Why did he offer to be the bait again? '_Oh right, because he goes for feisty hot boys,_' Gaara remembered grimly. '_And there is no way in hell I'm letting Neji get close to this guy._'

Okay so Gaara was a bit territorial, but who could really blame him. Neji was… well the whole package! Hot, rich, gentle yet rough when he needed or wanted to be, kind, caring, attentative but not smothering, and to top it all off he was the best lover. Who wouldn't want a guy like Neji? It was completely logical in Gaara's mind that he be the one to seduce the target. He could never allow Neji to get close to someone; he would end up ripping the person's throat out.

Lucky for Gaara the rest of the car ride went along without anymore vile lines from the putrid person next to him. Mizuki parked the car in front of the address Gaara had provided with him in the club and moved to let Gaara out. The redhead had to bite his cheek to remind himself to let the guy do it for him. It was really hard to be nice to the fleshy sack of worms. Mizuki opened the car door and Gaara climbed out. He had to suppress a shudder of repulsion that crept up on him when Mizuki wrapped his arm around him.

Quickly Gaara slipped out of the target's arms and went towards the brick building. "Are you coming?" Gaara asked with a small flirtatious smile.

"Yes I am," Mizuki cooed as he followed after Gaara. Gaara opened the door and stepped inside quickly, ducking out of the way. "Hey it's dark in here," Mizuki complained.

"Yeah, it is," Neji whispered to him.

"Wha-" Mizuki never finished his surprised comment. Neji delivered a chop to the back of Mizuki's neck and the grey haired man fell to the ground.

"I wanted to do that," Gaara growled kicking the unconscious man in the ribs, hard, he probably fractured one or two.

"Sorry but I needed to do something after watching that scene," Neji said closing the door and moving to wrap his arms around Gaara. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Gaara's throat. "So do you want to have first try or do I get the honors?"

"Oh I definitely get first whack at him," Gaara said with a sadistic smile as he looked down at the prone figure.

"I knew you were going to say that," Neji pouted pulling away from his delicious redhead. "Come on, help me get this guy tied up."

Gaara huffed but moved to help anyways. After a couple minutes they were able to pull Mizuki downstairs, to a chair, and sit him up in it. Another minute and he was secured by zip-ties, his arms tied in the back, and his legs secured to the legs of the chair. "Hey do you have any of that sniffing salt?" Gaara asked.

"Hmm," Neji thought for a moment, "I think there is some in here." Neji moved to a small cupboard in the bare room. "Ah here it is." Neji came back over to Gaara with a small pouch and placed it under Mizuki's nose.

The man jerked awake, his eyes blinking several times trying to bring the dim room into focus. There wasn't much in it. The chair he was tied to was situated directly under a bare light bulb, the only real source of light in the room. The rest of the room was bare, except for the two cupboards and the one table that seemed to have an assortment of tools laid out on it. "Where, where am I?" Mizuki asked.

"Good he's awake," Gaara said stepping into the light. His jades were shining with glee as he held up a small corkscrew. "Now Neji is going to ask you a question, you are going to tell him the _truthful _answer. If you don't, I'm going to riddle your body full of holes. Understand?"

Mizuki glared at the redhead before him. He tried to take a deep breath to yell at the boy but a sudden pain in his chest stopped him. "Fuck," Mizuki groaned.

"I think not," Neji said stepping under the light. "First question, who are you selling your information to?" Gaara had to smile. His lover really did know how to get right down to business.

"Fuck you," Mizuki spat.

"Wrong answer," Gaara said. He stepped forward, pressed the corkscrew to Mizuki's arm, and twisted it. The small spiral device dug into Mizuki's skin for about half a minute before breaking skin and tearing into the muscle beneath it.

A loud scream filled the room. "I don't know his name!" Mizuki cried.

"I don't believe you," Neji commented. "Gaara."

"Hmm," the redhead looked over to his lover.

"I think he needs more incentive," Neji said with a smile.

"I agree." Gaara yanked the corkscrew out from its place causing muscles and skin to tear further. "How about the leg?" Gaara chirped as he moved the tool towards Mizuki's leg.

"Her name's Kurotsuchi," Mizuki quickly provided as Gaara placed the corkscrew very close to his member. "She's the granddaughter of Onoki, the leader of Iwa."

Gaara looked over to Neji. The brunet sighed, "Very good. Now next question, where do I find this Kurotsuchi?"

"I don't know that." Gaara pressed the corkscrew into his leg and twisted. The tip broke through his pants and bit into his skin. "I really don't know! She contacts me via email with a place to meet. I have never seen her place of residence."

"Can I still twist this into him?" Gaara asked with a slight pout.

Neji laughed. "Be patient you'll have more chances," Neji promised leaning down and capturing Gaara's lips in a quick kiss. "You have some blood on your cheek," Neji said before running his thumb across the spot and wiping it off.

"Thanks," Gaara said.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

"Hey I don't think he's breathing anymore," Neji stated looking at the rather ashen corpse before him.

"Not my fault," Gaara said leaning against the wall.

"Oh well, we got all we need from him." Neji stood up from the place he was crouching and walked over to the table with all the tools on it. He flipped open the lid on a wipe container and pulled out several. Neji quickly cleaned his hands of the blood from his time spent with Mizuki. "Naruto will be pleased with what we got."

"He will be," Gaara confirmed pushing off of the wall. He walked behind Neji and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Now take me home, I need a shower and so do you."

Neji chuckled. "Will you take one with me?"

"Mmm, I thought you'd never ask," Gaara joked. The two broke apart and looked at the corpse of their target. "I'll call Choji," Gaara said flipping open his phone.

Neji just kissed Gaara's neck and went up the stairs leading into the basement room. He quickly walked into the room that Mizuki had entered in of his own free will. Ignoring the depressing thought that the man wouldn't be walking out Neji went outside and breathed in the morning air. It had taken all night but they had gotten some good information out of him. Neji went to his bike and started it up. Half a minute later Gaara came out and swung his leg over the bike, situating himself behind Neji.

"What did Choji say?" Neji asked revving the bike a bit.

"He'll send a cleanup crew," Gaara said. "Now let's go."

Neji just laughed as he flipped the visor on his helmet down and started towards their apartment. They would have to pick Gaara's bike up from the club later, but for now they just wanted a shower, a little sex, then a good night/day's rest.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And there you go! Next chapter is the last one! Hey it's a side story, not meant to be very long. I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I post!**

**Voice: Hey, that was short investigation! **

**Me: Yeah, well most of the work was already done by Iruka.**

**Voice: Oh! So what's the next chapter about?**

**Me: *sighs* You'll find that out next chapter!**

**Voice: *pouts* Please tell me!**

**Me: No!**

**Voice: Please!**

**Me: Why don't you just look the information up yourself!**

**Voice: Asura is scary! Only you can get near him.**

**Me: *smile* **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tainted Love**_

**Hello everyone, this is the final chapter to this little side story. I hope you all enjoyed it. For those just being introduced to this world I hope this story got you interested enough to want to read the original story "Dark Love". If not, oh well! Thanks for reading! Now on with the final chapter!**

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Asura**

**Art: Art for this story is provided by the wonderful Barunka. For links to the pictures and her deviant site please go to my profile. (Links down because of an issue with fanfiction.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does. Asura is mine!**

_Chapter 4: Poisonous Addiction_

Water splashed and slid down smooth pale skin as Gaara slowly rose from the pool. He shook his head causing drops to fly from his wet dark red locks. His hair clung to him as he reached for a towel and patted some of the excess water off. Gaara sighed as he walked over to the showers and washed off the chlorinated pool water. The building's gym's pool was one of Gaara's favorite features, aside from the security. Gaara loved to have a leisure swim after a job, especially if that job had been a stressful one.

The job with Mizuki and the sold information had definitely been stressful. After working Mizuki over and wringing every bit of information they could out of him Naruto sent Gaara and Neji to handle the other side of things. Normally that would mean finding Mizuki's contact Kurotsuchi, but because she was the granddaughter of Onoki, the head of the Iwa group, Naruto had to go through different channels to handle her. No instead Neji and Gaara had been sent to clean up the corrupt underlings. Unfortunately they were expecting them so the job of hunting them down had only been a hassle.

Gaara stepped out from under the spray and dried off again. As he ran the towel across his hair he walked into the adjoining locker room, approached his locker, opened it, and started to change. It had taken them nearly two weeks to hunt down every person who was working under Mizuki and get rid of them; some of the little pests were rather resourceful. Gaara sighed at the waste as he closed his locker, grabbed his small duffel bag, and head for the elevator.

He nodded and said hello to people as they passed by him. Here he wasn't Gaara Sabaku, but Gaara Hyuuga the lover and partner of Neji Hyuuga. Gaara slipped the cardkey into the slot and waited for the elevator to open up. With an announcing ping the doors slid open and Gaara stepped in. He leaned against the side wall as the small box slowly rose up to his and Neji's apartment. Three pings rang in the small space and Gaara pushed off of the wall. The doors slid open allowing Gaara to exit. He walked down the hallway looking out over the skyline of the city a small smirk on his lips.

He would never get tired of this view. It appeared stationary but it was always different, like a living painting. Turning away from the large glass encased view Gaara walked over to the double metal doors, slid in his key, and opened them up. The alarm was already disarmed so he didn't have to worry about that. "Nice swim?" Neji asked from the couch, he was reading the Stock Exchange frowning at the values for a specific company.

"Yes, bad news?" Gaara asked walking over to him, setting the bag down as he went, and leaning over the back of the couch.

"Not really," Neji answered, "Just strange."

"How so?" Gaara inquired looking at the page but being unable to make sense of it. The stock market did nothing but give him a headache.

"You would probably complain about a migraine if I tried to explain it," Neji joked.

Gaara frowned at that. To punish his lover for making fun of him, even if it was true, he leaned over and bit Neji's neck. "Prick," Gaara muttered before picking up his bag and walking into their bedroom.

Neji just chuckled and watched as Gaara moved out of his sight. Setting the paper down he followed after the redhead. Leaning against the doorframe Neji observed Gaara as he emptied the contents of his duffel bag. "You okay Gaara?" Neji asked when he saw Gaara wince slightly. He pushed away from the doorframe and moved over to him.

Gaara looked over to Neji and smiled softly, "Nothing serious. Just a scratch."

Neji's eyes narrowed as he spotted the waterproof bandage on Gaara's shoulder. "What happened?" Neji demanded.

Sighing the redhead straightened up and said, "Honestly it's nothing. That last guy was just a lot feistier than the others."

"Let me see it," Neji instructed reaching out for his lover's shoulder. Gaara didn't argue, knowing it would be pointless to do so. Neji reached out, gently removed the bandage, and looked at the abrasion. "Gaara this isn't just a scratch," Neji hissed as he took in the swollen and irritated skin. "Come on." Neji led Gaara into the bathroom and made him sit on the counter. "You should have showed this to me earlier," Neji whispered as he pulled out the first-aid kit, which was more like a professional medical kit for them.

"I didn't want you to worry," Gaara admitted. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"You're lucky it isn't infected," Neji informed him as he sprayed some antiseptic onto the wound. Gaara hissed softly at the slight sting but didn't complain. Neji continued to administer care to the wound applying a cream and a fresh bandage to it. Finished Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara hugging him tightly. "Don't keep your injuries from me," Neji implored.

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned into Neji's solid figure. He was reminded of a conversation he once had with Kiba. _"Shino's like a deadly poison I've become addicted to,"_ Kiba had said. Gaara smiled, he understood that sentiment perfectly. Neji was so sweet and loving it was easy to want to drown himself in his warmth, but at the same time he knew Neji could be cruel. Sometimes Gaara wasn't sure if it was the cruel or the kind Neji he loved. Probably both Gaara figured. It was the combination of them both that created the delicious poison he craved.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji whispered into Gaara's ear.

"You," Gaara responded.

"Hmm," Neji hummed kissing Gaara's neck. Gaara closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations running through him. As Neji's hands started to massage Gaara's back, causing him to let out a sound near a purr, Blue Oyster Cults _Godzilla_ rang throughout the apartment. Neji growled as he moved away from his delicious and willing redhead. Gaara glared as Neji released him, but the glare was more because of who was calling then because Neji had left him. That ringtone only ever went off for one person, Neji's uncle. "Yes Uncle?" Neji said answering the phone.

"_Neji, could you explain to me why two of Naruto's men have been hounding a member of our family,"_ Hiashi's voice was clipped and controlled. He wasn't asking Neji for information, he was demanding an explanation.

Neji frowned unsure as to what his uncle could possibly be talking about. "I don't know what you mean," Neji finally said moving into his office. This room was a soft lilac with black furniture and drapery. The furniture consisted of several bookcases, a desk, a leather chair, and a weapons locker. The windows were covered by black curtains, and the carpet was black. "Who are the two men?"

"_Kankuro Sabaku and Sai,"_ Hiashi answered. _"Now what is going on?" _Neji repressed a growl at the demand.

"I don't know Uncle, perhaps calling Naruto-san would be a better option than bothering me," Neji said.

"_Watch your tongue boy,"_ Hiashi warned. _"You're still a member of my family."_

Gaara walked into the office and took the phone from Neji. He could feel his lover's tension building and knew that he was going to snap. Putting the phone to his ear Gaara spoke quickly, "Hiashi-san? Neji is presently very busy. Please direct any issues you might have that pertain to_ Bijuu_ to either Naruto-san or Sasuke-san. If you have the balls." With that Gaara hung up.

Neji gaped at his lover. "Why did you do that?" Neji asked.

Gaara glared at the phone in his hand, "You don't need to listen to that old man's speeches." Neji sighed. Smiling he patted his knee. Gaara raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and sat on Neji's lap. "Don't let him get to you," Gaara whispered resting his head on Neji's shoulder.

"I don't," Neji responded kissing Gaara's temple.

"Yes you do," Gaara countered. "And I hate seeing you jump at the sound of his voice. I wish Naruto would let me kill him one day."

Neji chuckled and held Gaara tighter, "We can't have that. Besides Uncle's death would sadden Hinata-san and Hanabi-san."

"You care about Hanabi?" Gaara asked shocked.

Neji seemed to ponder that for a moment, "No, not really. But I do care about Hinata-san." Gaara frowned, sighed, leaned in, and captured Neji's lips. Neji got the message and dropped the topic in order to participate in a much more thrilling pastime.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Gaara was sitting at his desk scrolling through a file Naruto had emailed him earlier. It was information on a hit that Fugaku-sama wanted done. It wasn't particularly a difficult job, but it did create a lot of exposure as the person was an avid supporter of one of their rivals. His death would most definitely create some suspicion, which is probably why '_Shukaku' _was being asked to do it.

"Gaara," Neji called from the living room.

Gaara closed out of the digital blueprint he was studying and went out to the living room. "Yes," Gaara answered as he walked into the living room. He frowned when he saw Neji slipping his jacket on. "Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto just texted me, he wants to see us," Neji informed as he reached for the gun sitting on the coffee table.

"Okay, give me a minute," Gaara said going back to his office. He opened one of his weapons lockers and pulled out a nine millimeter Beretta and an accompanying holster. Slipping the holster on, he placed the gun into its location under his arm, and reached for his leather jacket draped over the back of his chair. Walking out of his office Gaara met Neji at the door. Neji armed the alarm before they locked the front door and made their way to the elevator.

When the metal doors opened up on the lobby the pair nodded to the receptionist before moving to the service elevator that led to the underground garage. The doors opened and they stepped in. They rode down in silence and when the doors opened again they made their way to Neji's Mustang. "Do we know why Naruto wants to see us?" Gaara asked opening the passenger side door.

"He didn't say," Neji answered slipping his seatbelt in place. "He just said it was important and to get to the office as quickly as possible."

"You don't think your uncle actually called him do you?" Gaara asked a little worried. Who knew what Naruto would do if he was pressured by one of the elders of the syndicate.

"I doubt it has anything to do with Uncle," Neji reassured. He pulled out of the parking spot and out of the garage. "Don't worry, it's probably about the Mizuki job."

"Probably," Gaara said looking out the window. The city passed by. Tall sleek buildings covered in glass that shone gave way to smaller brick buildings and private businesses. Neji parked the car and the two got out. They dashed across the street to the six story building and walked in.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Sakura was searching for a file in one of her cabinets when the elevator doors opened and Neji and Gaara stepped onto the top floor. "Go straight in," she said barely glancing at them.

"Thank you," Neji responded as they crossed the open waiting area and went to Naruto's office door. Neji opened the heavy doors and held it for Gaara. Naruto was leaning against his desk and glaring at a man sitting on one of his sofas. Neji felt a slight tendril of dread rise up, it was his uncle. The Hyuuga head was dressed in a black suit, his long chocolate brown hair was hanging loosely but neatly around him.

Sitting across from him Kankuro and Sai were seemingly unaffected by the unease in the room. Kankuro was dressed in torn jeans and a black t-shirt. Sai was wearing black jeans and a tight black shirt; the guy seemed to never wear color.

Finishing off the guest list was Fugaku and Sasuke. Fugaku was dressed in a black suit, his hair clasped at his neck. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue pin stripe suit.

Naruto, wearing tan slacks and a blue button up shirt, looked up and smiled at the two as they came in. "Thanks for coming," Naruto said kindly. His smile was enough for Neji and Gaara to relax. "Sit down," Naruto indicated the two chairs that had been moved from the front of his desk to sit between two of the couches creating a square around the table.

Neji and Gaara moved to the chairs and sat down, both remaining silent. Fugaku was the one to speak next, "Neji I believe you were being stalked not too long ago correct?"

"Yes sir," Neji responded. "I was told Kankuro and Sai were looking into it."

"We found out who it was," Sai said.

"Then this bastard had to butt in," Kankuro growled pointing to Hiashi.

"Kankuro," Naruto warned. The brunet sent one final glare to Hiashi and remained silent

"What's going on?" Gaara asked looking to Naruto.

The blonde sighed. "As Sai said, they found who paid for Neji to be stalked. He's a member of the Hyuuga family," Naruto said with distaste obvious in his voice.

"Hiashi-san, please explain," Fugaku asked looking at his old friend.

The Hyuuga head turned to address the syndicate head. "I was unaware of the situation until I found these two snooping around my family's estate," Hiashi said. "Had I known I would have corrected the situation."

"Meaning what?" Sasuke asked.

"I would have dealt with it," Hiashi answered.

"Answer my son more clearly," Fugaku demanded. "How would you have dealt with it?"

"Your family member was interfering with _Bijuu_, I want an explanation," Naruto growled. He was a team player, but he hated having others mess with his boys.

"This is a matter for my family, I don't have to explain-," Hiashi's words were cut off by Naruto's fist slamming into his desk.

"Don't fuck with me," Naruto warned. "Neji is a member of _MY_ group. He was being followed while doing a job for _ME_. Don't tell me this doesn't concern me." Naruto's friendly blue eyes were cold as he stared at Hiashi. The Hyuuga head felt a sudden need to flee from that strong and icy gaze.

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke said standing up and walking over to the blonde. He rested a hand on his shoulder.

Neji sighed, this was going nowhere fast. "Kankuro," Neji addressed Gaara's brother, "Who was it?"

Kankuro turned and said, "Someone by the name of Hoheto. He was apparently displeased that you had refused to marry Hinata choosing Gaara instead, and left the estate to live on your own."

Gaara growled low in his throat. The noise caused Hiashi to turn and look at the redhead with a worried expression. Neji reached over and squeezed Gaara's hand. "I see," Neji said softly.

"Neji," Gaara looked over to his lover with angry eyes. "Is that all your going to say? I'm sick of them interfering in our lives!" Gaara looked over to Naruto, "Give me permission to deal with this."

Hiashi paled. Looking over to Naruto he said, "Chain your attack dog."

This only earned him a glare from Naruto and a biting remark from Neji. "Don't call Gaara that!" Neji growled.

"Neji, Gaara calm down," Naruto said softly. Looking at his childhood friend he continued, "If it comes to that of course you will be the one I send." Gaara sat back in the chair with a pleased smirk on his face, while Hiashi only looked more troubled. "Now Hiashi-san please answer the questions, what would you have done to deal with this situation?"

Hiashi looked over to the blonde and said, "I would have stopped his actions. I won't force Neji back to the estate, though I do disagree with the path he has chosen."

"How would you have stopped it?" Fugaku asked.

"My family would listen if I told them to not bother Neji," Hiashi answered.

"Does that mean you haven't given such an order yet?" Sasuke asked.

"I haven't seen a need to," Hiashi explained.

Neji fisted his hands and gritted his teeth. This was just getting ridiculous. Listening to his uncle's snide answers and watching Gaara grow angrier and angrier was making Neji feel on edge. It was like sitting in his uncle's study again as a child listening to one of his many lectures. "Do you see a need to now?" growled Gaara.

"Watch your tone boy," Hiashi warned.

"Make me," Gaara smirked.

"Gaara," Naruto warned again. Gaara sighed and lowered his eyes. Naruto smiled at his friend, "Just relax I promised right?"

Fugaku looked between Naruto and Gaara several times. He was amazed at how easily the blonde was able to calm the assassin. "Hiashi please inform your family to leave Neji and Gaara alone from now on. If I hear about this again, Naruto will have my support for anything he deems appropriate. Which will most likely be an order to Gaara," Fugaku explained. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a dinner to get to with my wife." Fugaku stood and left the room.

Naruto sighed, "Well now that that is settled I'll see all of you later I have work to do." Naruto turned and walked around his desk, sitting down he pulled a sheet a paper to him and started to read through it. A minute later he looked up and growled, "Get out!"

Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, and Hiashi stood and fled the office quickly. Sasuke stayed behind as he had business matters to discuss with his lover. Sakura looked up from her computer when she heard the door open and everyone walk out. "Everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything's fine Sakura-san," Sai said with a fake smile. She frowned but went back to her work. The group got into the elevator and didn't exchange so much as a word as they rode down.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Gaara stormed into his office the second they got home and went back to work. He needed to distract himself from the meeting. What Gaara really wanted to do was go and hunt down this Hoheto guy and put several bullets in him. How dare that bastard send someone to follow Neji while he was on a job! Did he want to get him killed? Gaara let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled up the specs for his next assignment.

Neji had watched Gaara go to his office and lock himself in. Knowing his lover well enough to know not to disturb him for a while Neji went to his own office and decided to do some work. He didn't have much to do and soon he found himself looking through online newspapers. Getting irritated with his lack of things to do, Neji pushed his chair back, walked out of his office, and knocked on Gaara's door.

"What?" Gaara's voice was clipped and annoyed, as Neji knew it would be.

Neji smirked; an angry Gaara had it perks. "Instead burying yourself in work how about coming into the bedroom and working out some of that frustration," Neji coaxed through the door.

A second later the office door was swinging open and Neji had his arms full of an eager redhead. "Okay," Gaara purred leaning up to capture Neji's lips.

Neji kissed back more than happy to fill his time with indulging himself in his lover's body, instead of being bored and in a separate room. "So what do you want to do?" Neji asked pulling away from the kiss and trailing light bites along Gaara's neck.

"Nn," Gaara moaned softly as he tried to think of something. When an idea did come to him he smirked. Pulling Neji away and led the way to their bedroom. Neji raised an eyebrow but followed after his retreating lover. The look in Gaara's eyes was just to arousing for him to _not_ follow after him. Neji walked into their room to find Gaara smiling at him with an evil glint in his eyes.

Unable to stop the words from escaping Neji asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Gaara's smile grew as he walked over to his lover. Neji's breath caught in his lungs as he caught sight of the leather shackles in Gaara's hand. "I see," Neji purred leaning down and capturing Gaara's lips in a searing kiss. "You or me?" Neji asked breaking the kiss.

"Me," Gaara moaned into the kiss. Neji groaned as he picked Gaara up, the redhead's legs wrapping around his waist, and carried him to the bed.

Setting Gaara down Neji husked into his ear, "Strip." Gaara let out a soft whimper and quickly stripped off his jeans and navy blue shirt. Neji licked his lips as Gaara's milky skin was exposed to his hungry gaze. Neji reached for the shackles and ordered, "Lie down." Gaara shuffled back on the bed until his head was resting on the pillows. Neji quickly unstrapped the leather cuffs and bound them around Gaara's wrists before securing them above the headboard, via a hook placed there for this very purpose.

Neji ran his hands along Gaara's body loving the way his lover arched into his touch like a cat. "Mm, Gaara," Neji groaned as his redhead let out a soft whine when Neji's fingers brushed his nipples. "You're being impatient."

"Neji," Gaara called softly. He was feeling slightly masochistic and wanted to be teased, it was the only time he allowed Neji to bind him. Neji couldn't help the pleased gleam that appeared in his eyes. It wasn't often Gaara let him tie him up, most the time it was Neji being bound. Not that he minded, he rather liked it, but having Gaara at his mercy was a treat he absolutely loved.

"Shh, Gaara don't worry I'll make sure to take care of you," Neji promised his hand skimming along Gaara's erection lightly causing the organ to jump slightly.

"Nn," Gaara whimpered at the soft touch. He bucked his hips up wanting more. Neji instantly withdrew his hand making Gaara let out a needy whine. Neji smirked, leaned down, and flicked his tongue against one of Gaara's nipples. "Ah," Gaara moaned. Neji repeated the action, keeping his touches soft and feathery. Gaara bit his lips trying desperately to stifle his wanton sounds. Seeing the action Neji bit down harshly on Gaara's nipple. "Ah!" Gaara gasped as the pleasure caused by the sharp pain rushed along his body.

"Don't hold your voice back," Neji growled crawling up Gaara's body and claiming his mouth. Gaara's arms tugged at their binds as he tried to reach for Neji and pull him closer. Neji smirked into the kiss. Breaking away from those tempting lips Neji moved to Gaara's ear and whispered, "You're the one who wanted to be bound. Are you changing your mind?" Neji's tongue snuck out and dipped into Gaara's ear.

"Nn-no," Gaara managed.

"Good boy," Neji husked as he nipped the shell of Gaara's ear earning him a moan. Neji trailed kisses down Gaara's neck nipping and sucking at spots he knew would make Gaara writhe in pleasure. When he reached Gaara's pulse point he bit down harshly. Gaara moaned and arched up into the bite.

"Neji," Gaara moaned as he tilted his head to give Neji more access to his throat. Neji decided to reward Gaara for being so obedient. He bit down on the same spot again sucking softly and licking it as he withdrew. Continuing down, Neji left hickies across Gaara's collar bone, and down his chest. When he was once again at Gaara's nipples he sucked on one until it was standing at attention and Gaara was wiggling beneath him. Neji switched to the other one at this point and repeated the process. Once he was satisfied Neji continued to kiss his way down Gaara's sinful body.

Reaching Gaara's navel his tongue dipped in and swirled around, pulled out, dipped back in, and repeated the process. As Neji's tongue fucked his navel Gaara whimpered and pulled at the shackles around his wrists. Moving further down Neji kissed Gaara's tip, causing the redhead to inhale sharply in anticipation of what was to come. Neji's lips turned up in a sadistic smile as he moved away from his lover's straining and weeping erection. "Nn, Neji not ah fair!" Gaara cried as he felt Neji's tongue trace his hip.

"Who's in control here?" Neji asked nipping the unblemished skin softly.

"Ah, you-oh ah-are," Gaara moaned as he felt Neji's hand fondle his sack.

"Right," Neji said looking up into Gaara's lust filled eyes. "So you need to stop complaining. I am making the rules," Neji purred. To make his point clear he leaned in and gave Gaara's member a lick from base to tip.

"God," Gaara gasped his hips bucking up. Neji's hands reached for Gaara's hips and pinned them down roughly. "Nn," Gaara whimpered as he felt Neji's tongue flick against his slit. Again he tugged at his restraints wanting to delve his fingers into Neji's long hair that was falling around his legs brushing against his sensitized skin.

Ignoring the pleading sounds spilling from Gaara's parted lips Neji continued to treat Gaara's length like an ice cream cone. Suddenly he pulled away and got off of Gaara. The redhead growled at the loss of contact from his lover. "Calm down," Neji soothed leaning over and kissing Gaara's lips. "I just need to get something." Neji went into the bathroom and grabbed a fresh bottle of lube, seeing as they had emptied the other one earlier. Coming back into the bedroom he set the bottle down and started to remove his clothes.

Gaara watched with rapt attention as Neji peeled off his white t-shirt, exposing his solid muscular chest and smooth porcelain skin. As his hands moved down to his jeans Gaara's mouth went dry as those pale eyes latched onto his green ones. Neji licked his lips as he palmed himself through his jeans. Gaara's erection jumped as Neji let out a low moan. This was cruel! Gaara glared at Neji and did something he had never done before, he unbound his own hands.

Neji's eyes widened when Gaara freed himself, jumped up, and pushed him onto the bed. "I changed my mind," Gaara growled as he shackled Neji this time. "Only_ I_ can touch you." Yes he was being ridiculous, getting jealous over Neji touching himself but he couldn't help it. Gaara leaned down and captured Neji's lips with his own kissing him forcefully and roughly. He bit Neji's bottom lip drawing blood as punishment. "Understand?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Neji groaned.

"Good," Gaara smirked traveling down Neji's body and unbuttoning his jeans. After pulling the zipper down he pulled both pants and boxers off. Throwing the articles of clothing aside Gaara reaching for the bottle of lube, popped the cap, and spread a fair amount onto his fingers. "I'm still loose from earlier so," Gaara purred as he palmed Neji's erection.

Neji hissed as the cool gel coated his heated flesh. But despite the chilling cold he couldn't help but feel the anticipation coiling in his gut. Gaara wasn't going to prep! Gaara removed his hand and straddled Neji's hips. Reaching behind him he guided Neji's length to his entrance and slowly lowered himself down. He gasped slightly as his muscles stretched and protested at the sudden intrusion but he kept going.

"Gaara, don't force yourself," Neji said with concern.

"Shut up," Gaara growled. He let out a pleased sigh when Neji was fully inside him. Without waiting for the pain to subside, he was still feeling masochistic, he raised his hips then thrust back down. "Ahn!" Gaara moaned as Neji's head scraped his prostate. Gaara rocked his hips his head falling back in ecstasy. "Neji, it isn't enough," Gaara whimpered as he continued to ride his lover.

Knowing what Gaara needed Neji said, "Gaara release me." Gaara whimpered, leaned down, and quickly released Neji's hands. Neji flipped them over, pulled out of Gaara, and instructed him to turn over. Gaara flipped presenting his ass to his lover. Neji parted Gaara's ass cheeks and thrust in hard.

"Nn Neji!" Gaara cried as Neji set a strong, deep pace. Every thrust hit his prostate sending delicious sensations along every nerve ending. "Faster," Gaara demanded arching his back so Neji could go even deeper.

"My pleasure," Neji moaned as he picked up his pace. Gaara was as hot and tight as ever, even more so because of the lack of prepping. "God, Gaara you're so fucking hot," Neji groaned. He knew his lover loved being told how wonderful his body was. It was an egotistical quirk, but one Neji shared.

Gaara returned the compliment with one of his own, "You feel so good inside me Neji. Fucking perfect," Gaara moaned. Neji moaned again, leaned down, and trailed sharp nips along Gaara's back. "Neji, close! I'm so close. Harder, I don't want to be able to walk," Gaara instructed.

Neji groaned and pounded into Gaara harder. With the increased severity of the thrust Gaara couldn't hold on any longer. He came screaming Neji's name into their room, the sound pouncing off of the walls and back to them. Neji came right along with Gaara, Gaara's name on his lips mixing with his own in the air around them. The pair collapsed onto the mattress breathing heavily. Neji pulled out and rolled off of Gaara.

"Feel better?" Gaara asked.

"I thought it was you who needed to vent," Neji answered.

Smirking Gaara crawled onto Neji and kissed him deeply, their tongue battling for dominance, a battle neither won. "Well then how about another round?" Gaara husked as their lips broke apart.

Neji looked down his body and saw his member at half mast. "No problem," Neji responded turning over so he was hovering over Gaara. "You really don't want to walk for a while do you?"

"Nope," Gaara said wrapping his legs around Neji's waist. Neji smiled, leaned down, and captured Gaara's lips as he slipped back inside him.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Gaara lounged against a concrete pillar as his target stepped out of a service elevator and walked towards a silver Mercedes. '_Idiot,_' Gaara thought as he walked up behind the man. In a blur of movement Gaara pinned the man to the car, brought a knife out, and held it to his throat. "Naruto sends his regards," Gaara whispered before slicing the man's throat. Blood sprayed out and painted the once silver car red. Rivets of the ruby liquid traveled down the window mimicking rain water as it slid across the smooth surface.

The man fell to the ground with wide and disbelieving eyes as he grasped his throat trying to stop the flow of blood. Gaara knew it was useless he had severed both his artery and vein, along with his trachea. With disinterested eyes Gaara turned away and headed towards the Suzuki parked a couple spots away from the Mercedes. Slipping his helmet on, he flipped the visor down, straddled the bike, started it up, and peeled out of the underground parking lot. He smile at the only camera in the structure at the gate, knowing his visor was to dark to see through, and his bike didn't have tags.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Neji frowned as he listened to a conversation being held at the table beside him. When would people learn that you couldn't hide anything from _Bijuu's_ intelligence? With a sigh the brunet realized he was in for a long next couple of days that would most likely not let him get home to his little tanuki. Flipping his phone open he sent a text apologizing to Gaara. Slipping the device back into his pocket Neji returned to listening to the discussion about how the ones he was following could accidently lose some merchandise during transport. Yep, people would never learn. It was impossible to steal from Naruto and get away with it.

_xXx Tainted Love xXx_

Gaara glared at the screen of his phone as he rode the elevator up to his and Neji's apartment. "Dammit," Gaara growled. Sighing he put the phone back into his pocket as the doors opened. "Oh well nothing I can do about it," Gaara decided as he punched in the security code disarming the alarm. He couldn't do anything about it because it was the world they lived in, a world that constantly required them to dirty their hands and taint their souls. Gaara smirked; he didn't care how tainted he became, as long as he had Neji. As long as he had their tainted love that could warm him even in the darkest and coldest of blackness.

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And that is the end! I hope you all enjoyed this short tale. Remember this is a side story that goes along with my ShinoKiba fic "Dark Love". **

**Voice: Hey! Are any of you interested in Kankuro and Sai's investigation and how they found the one who was stalking Neji? Well check out aliendroid's coming soon two-shot "Puppet Love"!**

**Me: It'll be about Kankuro and Sai's relationship as they work on the case given to them by Naruto. **

**Voice: Well, so are you? Review and let us know what you thought of this story and if you are interested in the next installment to the "Love Series".**

**Me: "Love Series"?**


End file.
